


an exercise in the art of tenderness.

by appleofmysirius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmysirius/pseuds/appleofmysirius
Summary: Or how Sakusa Kiyoomi shows intimacy.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	an exercise in the art of tenderness.

**One.**

When the two of you first start dating, it never really sinks in that you’re dating this man until you notice that he comes extra-prepared for you to every single outing. 

Sakusa is a friend from a college class the two of you took, and eventually one too many study dates transitioned into a relationship. You’re not too sure when you tumbled over the precarious friends-to-lovers line, and to be frank, you still aren’t sure. 

After all, Sakusa is very unlike all other boyfriends. He doesn’t hold your hand, he doesn’t kiss you. But he’s dedicated. Always makes it to dates on time, carves out time in his busy schedule as a student athlete to be with you- and not just study dates either. Real dates, where the two of you go to a cafe or have a night in. 

Sakusa always shows up with a small leather messenger bag, everything inside neatly organised in ziplocks and pouches. Lately, you’ve noticed the existence of a new ziplock bag inside.

He keeps a bottle of sanitiser, some wipes, a couple of plasters, some hand cream and a few panadol pills. The dots never really connect until you’ve noticed a pad- from the very same brand that you use- inside the ziplock.

“Omi,” you ask, “Are those things for me?”

He nods, “In case you don’t have these things on you.”

“That’s very sweet, Omi,” you smile, poking his arm.

“Really?” His eyebrows raise, clearly disbelieving, “I would think this is something you’re meant to do for someone you care about.” 

“Where’d you get the pad, though?” You ask, honestly taken aback that he’s noticed.

“Snuck one from your room,” he admits. And you know him well enough to know that there’s smug smirk beneath his mask. 

**Two**. 

Sakusa is not a people person, he doesn’t feel comfortable around them, he doesn’t like being close to them. So sometimes, it means that you have to cancel dates when he’s not up to it, or you have to cut an outing short so you can go home. And you don’t mind, because you know that Sakusa has to battle these things everyday for you, for himself, really. 

He wants to meet you at the shopping arcade- his mother’s birthday is coming up and she not so subtly hinted that she wanted a certain necklace. So being the dutiful son he is, he’s out to get it for her.

It’s just that with your jointly busy schedules, the two of you are stuck shopping on a Sunday, where the shopping arcade is as crowded as it gets. Sakusa is leaning against a wall outside the train station, sporting an expression that is as miserable as it gets, brows drawn together in a tight frown. 

“Omi,” you hurry over to him, greeting him with a smile. You avoid touching him when he’s this tense and agitated but he actually has a different idea. 

Reaching forward boldly, Sakusa grasps your fingers lightly with his own. 

“It’s so crowded,” he murmurs, fingers squeezing yours so lightly. It’s the first real bit of physical affection he’s shown you. 

You squeeze back unconsciously, stepping closer to him. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs, nose pointed towards your joint hands.

“Does it calm you down?” You ask, also gesturing to your joint hands.

“Yes,” he nods. “It grounds me.”

 **Three**.

The first time Sakusa kisses you, you’re five months into your relationship. You attend all his games dutifully, waiting by the locker rooms for him to finish. Normally, he avoids post-game plans with the rest of the team, preferring to go home instead. 

He emerges, freshly showered, pale skin still slightly pink in some places. His mask is on, while he reaches for your hand. 

“Congratulations on your win,” you smile, leaning your head against his arm. He’s become a lot more comfortable with physical intimacy. 

He hums out a thank you, deftly turning around the corner of the gymnasium as you exit the university campus and head to the train station.

“Omi,” you whisper shyly, tugging on his arm to stop. The sun is setting above you, so this particular corridor is totally bathed in shadow. You’d have the privacy you required. 

He turns to face you, and you let go of his hand, reaching to pull his mask down from his face. Your fingers crook beneath his mask, drawing it down. His tongue darts out to lick his soft lips.

“Kiss me,” you breathe, cupping his jaw. 

His hands grip your wrists, leaning down to place a kiss on your lips. His soft black hair brushes your temples, the light scent of his body wash invading your nose. The kiss is soft and sweet and short.

Your lips can’t help but purse into a moue, as Sakusa pulls apart and continues to bring you along to the station.

“Later,” he speaks with the conviction of a man making a promise, eyes resolute, “Later, when we get home.” 

**Four**. 

The weather raging outside does little to calm your rising stress levels. You were hoping to head out for a quick coffee run and maybe procrastinate your assignment for a bit, but you’re now trapped in doors with the source of your stress. 

Sakusa is sitting at your modest dining table, watching old volleyball matches on his iPad. He barely looks up at you when you hover in the kitchen, making yourself another mug of coffee. 

You hate to disturb him, but you feel like your brain will just explode if you don’t get rid of the clawing feeling in your chest. 

A garbled call of his name and he’s by your side in an instant, checking to see if there’s something wrong. 

“What’s wrong,” he croons, fingers brushing your chin.

“I’m so stressed out, Omi,” you laugh self-deprecatingly, “I just- I don’t know what to do.” 

“Is it your assignment?” He asks, tilting his head towards your closed laptop.

Nodding, you try to find the words, but they escape you. Pressing your hands to your eyes, you try to get yourself together and stave off an impending meltdown. 

Sakusa gathers you in his arms, pressing his chin atop your head. His hands rest on your back, rubbing the tension from your muscles. 

“Let’s take a nap,” he suggests gently, but the look in his eyes brokers no room for argument. 

He cuddles up right next to you on your bed, eyes gazing straight into yours. His hand rests on the side of your face, thumb running over your cheekbone. 

“Sleep,” he murmurs, “I’ve got you.” 

**Five**. 

The years have done nothing to quell your feelings for your boyfriend- no, fiance. A simple ring adorns your finger now, something you received on what you thought was to be an ordinary night in. Sakusa himself, however, has changed a little. He’s more comfortable in group settings, and seems to have found a family in his current team, so much so that he’s willing to spend time with them, often.

Sakusa’s arm rests over your shoulder, the two of you huddled in the corner of a pub booth while Atsumu whines about being perpetually single. A small smile plays on Sakusa’s lips- though from genuine amusement, or from laughing at Atsumu’s misfortune, you won’t know- as he periodically takes sips of his beer. 

“But Omi-kun and Y/N will never feel that way right?” Bokuto blinks his owlish eyes at you, narrowing his gaze on your engagement ring.

“No,” Sakusa answers simply, taking another sip of his beer.

“Ignore them!” Atsumu harrumphs, “Annoying couples!”

Sakusa’s obsidian eyes dart to yours- the both of you share a look of amusement. If only his other teammates looked over- they would see his usually impassive stare twinkle with bemusement and mischief. 

His hold on you becomes a bit tighter as he pulls you closer to him still, a knowing smile on his lips. 

The two of you have created your own little world together, your own life. And really, that’s all you need. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr plug @1tooru


End file.
